


Snow, Wind, Moon, and Flower- A Fire Emblem Three Houses Musical

by KainLightsworn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Spoilers, Crimson Flower Spoilers, Gen, It's a musical, Musical, Screenplay/Script Format, Silver Snow spoilers, Spoilers, Verdant Wind Spoilers, all routes are being adapted, in text form, musical script fic, no seriously you read that right, stage show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainLightsworn/pseuds/KainLightsworn
Summary: No, the title does not decieve you. I am working on, in whatever order my gremlin brain decides to get inspiration for them, adapting various scenes and battles from the game into stage musical format. This is going to be a script fic with a bit more detail than most, as I intend to go into depth with some of the ideas I have for more 'technical' aspects of the performance, as well as putting lyrics to the already amazing music from within the game itself. I plan to adapt all four routes, so this is going to be an off and on passion project, but if you like musicals and like thinking about the staging of them, this should prove an enjoyable read.





	1. Silver Snow, Act 2, Scene 4: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second scene that came to my mind to adapt. Right after I got a little lyrical inspiration for "Blue Skies and a Battle"/"Between Heaven and Earth", I just knew that SS had to have a slower, more mournful reprise of the theme since we don't directly get to see the Battle at Gronder. The role of Byleth is written to be played by either a male or female actor, but if played by a female actor, Seteth is the assumed canon S rank for SS, ergo these scenes gain a bit more punch if one imagines F!Byleth here. Anyway, thanks to the one (1) person who gets a kick out of this.

**ACT [2] - WAR PHASE**

  
**SCENE [4] - AFTERMATH**

(After the capture of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, and BYLETH and SETETH’s confrontation from the previous scene, the pair stand down-center-stage in the ‘Entrance Hall’ portion of the Garreg Mach setpiece. The lighting suggests mid-afternoon. As the scene progresses, the lighting should adjust to suggest evening. A GUARD rushes to where the pair stand, handing a lengthy scroll to SETETH. SETETH unrolls the scroll and looks it over, his eyes widening.)

SETETH  
Is this report accurate?

  
GUARD  
(Nods)  
Indeed, sir. I’ve just received it from our spies at Gronder.

  
BYLETH  
(Eyes widening)  
From Gronder Field? What does it say?

  
(“Blue Skies and a Battle (Reprise) introduction begins softly in the background as SETETH once more unrolls the scroll. The GUARD exits stage left.)

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "Blue Skies and a Battle", 1:17-1:33  
Tempo: Lento, at a pensive and funeral pace**

  
CHORUS  
(Eerily, distantly, from offstage)  
_The blood of deer and lion..._

  
SETETH  
Professor, you may wish to be seated. This will prove... Difficult to hear.

  
CHORUS  
_Spilled by twin eagles flying..._

  
BYLETH  
I’m not some green recruit. Just say it outright.

  
CHORUS  
_Upon the field of Gronder..._

  
SETETH  
Very well, then. I will give the full report.

  
CHORUS  
_Bloodshed has filled them with fear and wonder..._

  
BYLETH  
(Silently gestures for SETETH, who appears reticent, to continue)

  
CHORUS  
(Louder, more mournfully, yet still distant)  
_The blood of deer and lion..._

  
SETETH  
“Grand Duke Claude von Riegan has fled the field of battle after severe casualties to his forces at Gronder Field. His current whereabouts and status are unknown.”

  
CHORUS  
_Spilled by twin eagles flying..._

  
SETETH  
“Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg has been critically injured. She and her forces have retreated to the Imperial capital of Enbarr.”

  
CHORUS  
_Three nations torn asunder..._

  
SETETH  
(Closing his eyes with a sigh)  
“King Dimitri Alxandre Blaiddyd, as well as his... Entire retinue... From the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus have been counted among the dead.”

  
CHORUS  
(At a funereal pace)  
_Resting in peace on the field of Gronder..._

  
(As the instrumentation fades into silence, the chime of the old school bells begins, then deep bell peals matching the bass notes for the next section of “Blue Skies and a Battle (Reprise)” begin, tolling the hour as 6pm. The bass notes from the pealing bells are subsumed by driving bass as BYLETH clenches their fist by their side, shaking with poorly suppressed rage.)

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "Blue Skies and a Battle", 2:41-3:15  
TEMPO: Allegro, with driving fury**

  
BYLETH  
_That’s not how this story should end!_  
(BYLETH rounds on SETETH)  
_Why did we not rescue our friends?_

  
SETETH  
_Professor, you KNOW this._  
_If we’d gone, by Sothis,_  
_We’d be among the dead._  
(Takes BYLETH’s hand, placating.)  
_You must understand-_

  
BYLETH  
(Jerks their hand away from Seteth)  
_Do not reach for my hand_  
_To say there was no way that we could have helped!_  
(Moving away from SETETH)  
_I must go-_

  
SETETH  
(Grabs at BYLETH’s shoulder, overlapping)  
_Wait-_

  
BYLETH  
(Shrugs off the contact)  
_Let me GO!_

  
SETETH  
(Overlapping again)  
_Wait!_

  
BYLETH  
_I must go to pray._

  
SETETH  
Professor! PROFESSOR!  
  
BYLETH  
(Pointedly ignores Seteth as they storm to the stage right alcove, where the Garreg Mach - Exterior set piece resides.)

  
(The lights dim on the central stage, and slowly rise on the stage right alcove, where Byleth is standing, looking conflicted outside Garreg Mach’s walls. “A Lonely Figure” begins playing gently in the background as the lighting shifts to an ethereal blue and DIMITRI enters the alcove, shimmering in the spotlight.)

  
DIMITRI  
Professor...

  
BYLETH  
Dimitri! I thought- all the reports said that you were-

  
DIMITRI  
(Beat)  
So many gave their lives for me. Rodrigue, Gustave, Dedue... Yet...

  
(Beat)  
I have come to explain my decision. Will you hear me?

  
(“A Lonely Figure” begins in earnest.)

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "A Lonely Figure", 0:27-1:27, looping back to the beginning for Byleth's segment  
TEMPO: Matches the source material**

  
_I gave my all,_  
_To see HER fall._  
_Yet still, I failed._  
_Cost all my men’s lives,_  
_Yet could not prevail._  
_They all died for me..._  
(He moves out of the alcove, towards the audience)  
_The Kingdom falls._  
_And the grave calls._  
_So I must go- I have decided-_  
_To... Go... To..._  
_Ailell, where my stained soul can burn its sins away..._  
  
BYLETH  
_Wait!_  
_Please, stay._  
_You must not fade away..._  
  
(DIMITRI exits the alcove and walks into the audience as the spotlight upon him dims into nothingness. SETETH enters the alcove from the same place BYLETH did.)

  
SETETH  
(Shocked)  
Professor! You will catch cold sleeping in a place like this.   
(Beat)  
Is something the matter?

  
BYLETH  
Where is he? Dimitri, he was just-

  
SETETH  
Hm? I am the only one here. Were you dreaming?

  
BYLETH  
(Beat)

  
SETETH  
I can’t say for certain whether you were dreaming, but if someone did come to see you... The person only wanted you to see their face. Perhaps they just wanted you to guide them.

  
(BYLETH looks conflicted and saddened as the lights slowly fade to black. END SCENE.)


	2. Azure Moon, Act 2, Scene 1: Reunion at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of the moments I have most looked forward to rendering as a musical. The absolute cinematic value of this chapter in any Blue Lions run cannot be overstated. It's one of the greatest things about the route!

**ACT [2] - WAR PHASE**

**SCENE [1] - REUNION AT DAWN**

(After the Entr’acte finishes playing, all falls silent as dim lighting rises on the stage to reveal the ‘Ruined Garreg Mach’ setpiece, which was switched with the original during the intermission. The center stage area is kept conspicuously in shadow as BYLETH enters the scene. The dim lighting shows many fallen, bloodied imperial soldiers as BYLETH crosses towards center stage. When they reach it, a spotlight slowly rises to reveal a haggard-looking, post-timeskip DIMITRI. “UNFULFILLED” slowly begins playing in the background. BYLETH crosses to DIMITRI and extends their hand towards him.)

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "Unfulfilled", 0:00-1:00**

**TEMPO: Lento, passionate but pensive**

BYLETH

_Reach for my hand..._

DIMITRI

(Stunned, looks up at BYLETH in shock)

_Can this be true..?_

(Looks away, as if refusing to believe what he sees, voice abruptly dropping down an octave and gaining more gruffness)

_I should have known..._

_One day, YOU’D haunt me too-!_

BYLETH

(Gently, as they kneel before him)

_Open your eyes._

_I’m by your side._

_You needn’t be alone:_

_Let me be your guide._

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "Edge of Dawn", 0:41-1:49**

**TEMPO: Allegretto, though with less bounce than the original**

DIMITRI

(Rises from his position, coldly walking past BYLETH as the music swells)

_Spirits pass among the rats_

_In this deserted place._

BYLETH

Dimitri...?

DIMITRI

(Ignores Byleth, looking around, paranoid)

_Silver shines where brigands dine, _

_Cold smiles on their face._

BYLETH

Dimitri!

DIMITRI

_Unless they’re found and hunted down,_

_These damned souls will not be free._

_There’s no one else to save them now-_

_It falls down to me._

BYLETH

(Desperate, as they attempt to gain his attention)

_Must they all die?_

_Even thieves are trying to survive..._

DIMITRI

(Rounds on BYLETH, furious)

_So do you think_

_Bloodshed these BEASTS crave is justified?_

BYLETH

(Stunned, trails behind Dimitri as he moves forward)

_You have turned cold_

_As Azure Moon._

_I pray your troubled soul will find peace soon._

DIMITRI

(Simultaneously)

_Nothing is left_

_Of my old soul._

_I’m naught but a beast, shivering-_

(Louder, with more determination)

_Let the hunt begin!_

_Piling up sins,_

_We’ll drive out all the RATS and THIEVES and VERMIN!_

(The Ruined Garreg Mach set pieces roll off to the side as chorus members acting as THIEVES enter from all sides of the stage. “CHASING DAYBREAK” begins blaring in the background, the BLUE LIONS singing from offstage.)

**MELODIC INSPIRATION: "Chasing Daybreak", 0:00-3:10**

**Tempo: Driving, war-like**

BLUE LIONS STUDENTS

_We’re searching for a brand new day._

_Our dreams of hope will light the way!_

_And in the darkest night, _

_We’ll reunite, and find our way!_

_We’re searching for a brand new dawn._

_On wings of faith, we’ll carry on!_

_And through the heartache, we’ll chase the daybreak!_

GILBERT

(As he enters from upstage left)

_Five years on, we meet again, Your Majesty-_

_The Professor, too? How curious fate must be!_

ASHE

(Following behind Gilbert)

_I know it’s been five years,_

_But to see this place like this is a travesty..._

DIMITRI

(Stunned)

_Why are you here...?_

MERCEDES

(Entering from downstage left, sweet and calm but breathless)

_Oh, I haven’t seen any of you in such a long time!_

_I’m so, so glad to see that you’re alive!_

ANNETTE

(With her usual bravado, following after Mercedes with Crusher in hand)

_It’s over, thieves!_

_We’ll help you out from here!_

BYLETH

(Realizing, addressing Dimitri over the students)

(Their melodic line, which is repeated over the students coming in, uses the descant snippet from 1:49-2:02. They repeat this line twice.)

_They are here to help you!_

_WE are here to help you!_

SYLVAIN

(Rushing in from upstage right)

_See? The monastery’s become a nest of thieves!_

INGRID

(Overlapping, following after Sylvain)

_Professor, you’re alive-_

FELIX

(Overlapping, following after Ingrid)

_We’ll catch up later, but I’ll lend a hand._

BLUE LIONS STUDENTS

_We’ll help you out!_

_We’ll save the day!_

_Leave it to us!_

_We’ll light the way!_

_Searching for dawn,_

_Searching for hope,_

_We’re by your side,_

_We’re searching, oh!_

(Choreography takes the center stage as the repeat of the opening of the song kicks in. The students use fight and dance choreography that mimics their in-game fighting styles, Mercedes and Annette using more casting gestures and fluid movements, while Felix and Byleth use slashing motions and Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dimitri use stabbing motions. After each thief is 'killed', they fall to the stage until a dancer moves in front of them to mask their return to the 'fight', mimicking the waves of thieves and 'reinforcements' it felt like they were receiving in that chapter. In the final two measures before the chorus repeats, DIMITRI speaks again)

DIMITRI

(Regaining some of his composure, taking on the posture of a leader, but still lacking civility or grace)

Listen up. We must end this quickly. Don’t let a SINGLE VERMIN escape!

BLUE LIONS STUDENTS

_We’re searching for a brand new day._

_Our dreams of hope will light the way!_

_And in the darkest night, _

_We’ll reunite, and find our way!_

_We’re searching for a brand new dawn._

_On wings of faith, we’ll carry on!_

_And through the heartache, we're chasing daybreak!_

(Blackout on the final drumbeat as DIMITRI, surrounded by BYLETH and the BLUE LIONS STUDENTS, mercilessly shoves his lance through PALLARDO, leader of the bandits, and he falls dead.)


End file.
